<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чистое искусство by Chaton_du_Soleil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961331">Чистое искусство</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil'>Chaton_du_Soleil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Истинный художник всегда находит новые пути... в том числе в обыденности.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Чистое искусство</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Наше вдохновение: https://fastpic.ru/fullview/114/2021/0124/2a17a98a03d26c7e4a214e0f52080d8a.jpg.html</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***<br/>— Семпай, сегодня наша очередь. <br/>— Тоби, не напоминай, м. <br/>— Но семпай…<br/>Дейдара вытащил из сумки пригоршню глины и демонстративно принялся разминать пластичную податливую массу. Подготовка материала для будущего искусства всегда успокаивала. Заодно она устрашала окружающих, не понаслышке знакомых с последствиями применения искусства. Увы, безмозглого напарника мало что могло устрашить. Он почему-то громко сглотнул, глядя на его пальцы — наверное, всё же немного встревожился — но всё равно упрямо продолжил:<br/>— Лидер будет очень недоволен, если мы не справимся. <br/>— Если Лидеру что-то не нравится, он может сам взяться за дело и всё исправить!<br/>— Так он и брался… вчера. А Конан мыла окна. <br/>Воспоминание о главе Акацки, крупнейшем террористе и опаснейшем противнике, старательно, хоть и неуклюже, орудующем метлой, заставило поёжиться. <br/>— Меня нанимали как элитного подрывника, — заявил Дейдара, невольно переходя от наступления к защите. — В мои обязанности входит разрушать, а не убирать, м!<br/>— Все мы на этом специализируемся, семпай, — вздохнул Тоби с таким пониманием, будто за всю свою жизнь разрушил что-то более весомое, чем порция данго или нервные клетки коллег. Впрочем, нервных клеток он и впрямь попортил изрядно. <br/>Проблема была до смешного простой и до бешенства труднопреодолимой. Любое место, где живёт шиноби, время от времени нуждается в уборке. И особенно в ней нуждаются места, где живёт целая группа шиноби-отступников, не слишком аккуратных, зато страстно увлечённых своим делом. Итачи то и дело терял носки, Кисамэ оставлял за собой водоросли и мокрые следы, из шкафов в самый неподходящий момент вываливались головы религиозных оппонентов Хидана, а Какузу всегда можно было найти по цепочке мятых чеков и долговых расписок. Тоби поедал в постели данго с вишнёвым соусом, Конан где попало разбрасывала обрезки бумаги… Один только Лидер старался соблюдать чистоту. <br/>Сам Дейдара её тоже, конечно же, соблюдал… но художника на его пути должен сопровождать лёгкий беспорядок. <br/>— До сих пор не понимаю, почему мы перестали нанимать девушек из соседней деревни, — проворчал он. — Они были отличными уборщицами, старательными и трудолюбивыми, м.<br/>— Потому что мы готовим мировой переворот, — терпеливо напомнил Тоби. — И обязаны устранять всякого чужака, который проникнет в наше убежище.<br/>— И что? — искренне не понял Дейдара. — Деревня большая. <br/>— Регулярные исчезновения рано или поздно вызвали бы подозрение, семпай. И тогда Коноха ими бы заинтересовалась. А нам нельзя привлекать внимание к месту, где мы обитаем. <br/>—  Тоби, хватит болтать, — чутьё художника подсказывало, что разговор сворачивает куда-то не туда, — я всё равно не стану тратить время на подобную чушь, м. <br/>— Но мы уже составили график дежурств. Вчера уборкой занимались Пэйн-сан и Конан-сан. Позавчера… <br/>— Кисамэ затопил тут всё, и я был вынужден полдня сушить свои запасы глины, м. <br/>— Техника Кисамэ-сана пока не очень хорошо отработана для мытья полов, — согласился Тоби. Дурацкая рыжая маска буквально лучилась энтузиазмом. — Но он старался. <br/>— А я не буду! Метла оскорбляет меня как художника, м!<br/>Тоби задумался. Дейдара аж засмотрелся на такое редкое зрелище. Вот как этому недоумку удавалось принять задумчивый вид, не имея ни одной мысли в пустой голове, и как маска умудрялась это передавать? И, интересно, как это можно будет попробовать воплотить в глине?<br/>— Но ведь организация хаоса — тоже своего рода искусство, — медленно произнёс напарник. — Когда вы создаёте свои творения, то при помощи чакры упорядочиваете частички глины. Придаёте им форму. <br/>Дейдара собрался было возразить, но вдруг обнаружил, что возражать, в сущности, нечему. Он нахмурился, ища в словах ходячей провокации подвох. <br/>— Моё искусство прекрасное и великое, м. <br/>— Чистый, тщательно убранный дом тоже прекрасен, — мечтательно сказал Тоби. — Вообразите, семпай, как входите в дышащую свежестью мастерскую. Все образцы разложены по полкам и подписаны, рабочий стол отполирован до блеска. Новые циновки ласкают пятки, а в свежевымытое окно вливаются лучи солнца… Нигде ни пылинки, ни горсти песка, способного испортить даже чистейшую глину.  <br/>Тоби умолк. Дейдара несколько секунд стоял с приоткрытым ртом, разглядывая нарисовавшуюся в воображении чудесную картину. Потом моргнул — и наваждение спало. <br/>— Сначала этот порядок кто-то должен навести, м. <br/>— Но кто, как не вы — шиноби искусства, лучше всех справится с беспорядком, — вкрадчиво промолвил Тоби, обводя рукой заваленное сломанными сюрикенами, конфетными обёртками, грязными носками и рыбьими хвостами пространство, —  и придать ему истинно правильную форму?<br/>Рыжая маска приобрела самое умильное выражение.<br/>Дейдара уставился на собственные ладони, где приоткрылись в порыве вдохновения маленькие зубастые рты. Какая-то доля истины в разглагольствованиях Тоби, несомненно, была… маленькая и робкая, однако настоящий художник всегда внимателен к мелочам. <br/>— Ладно, — буркнул Дейдара. — Так уж и быть, я вам помогу, м. <br/>В конце концов художник — это образ мысли. <br/>И образ действия. </p><p>***<br/>— Уважаемые коллеги!<br/>Хидан недвусмысленным жестом выразил мнение об «уважаемых», Тоби оживлённо замахал при слове «коллеги», но Дейдара скрепя сердце решил не обращать внимания на выходки невежественной толпы. <i>Пока</i> не обращать. <br/>— Хочу представить вам своё новое творение, — продолжил он. — Как всем вам известно, недавно наша организация столкнулась с серьёзной трудностью. Уборка помещений, а главное, неизбежный после неё вынос хлама отнимали массу времени и сил. Так вот, я нашёл решение, м. <br/>Пощёлкивая глиняными клешнями, в комнату бочком вкатился крупный пучеглазый краб. Акацки дружно сделали шаг назад. <br/>— Что это? — вежливо спросил Кисамэ, а Хидан невежливо выругался. <br/>Проигнорировав хамский выпад, Дейдара махнул рукой в сторону причудливого создания. <br/>— Перед вами вершина моего искусства… разумеется, на данный момент, м, — торжественно объявил он. — Первый и единственный в мире уничтожитель мусора, м.<br/>— Какой-то он… кривой немножко, — осторожно заметила Конан. Остальные скептически рассматривали глиняную фигурку, но комментировать не решались. Всё-таки опыт совместного проживания с идеологическим художником успело внушить им уважение к искусству. <br/>Дейдара нехотя кивнул. <br/>— Из-за высокого содержания взрывной чакры в центральной части слегка нарушен баланс, — он вздохнул. — Потребуется корректировка, м. <br/>— А что конкретно этот твой мусорщик делает? — спросил Лидер. <br/>— Целую уйму полезных вещей, м! Чистит, моет, смахивает пыль. Работает в автоматическом режиме. Дочиста убирает дом и прилежащую к нему территорию, м. <br/>— С лица земли? — хохотнул Хидан, издали тыкая в краба косой. <br/>Ритмичное пощёлкивание стихло. Повисшая тишина была какой-то особенно тяжёлой и неприятной. <br/>— Ложись, — отрывисто скомандовал Тоби. <br/>Будучи опытными преступниками, Акацки бросились врассыпную прежде, чем автоматическая зачистка территории началась. </p><p>***<br/>— Дейдара-семпай, пожалуйста, не делайте такое строгое лицо. <br/>— Замолкни, Тоби. <br/>— Помните, вы — просто милая сельская девушка, которая зарабатывает на жизнь уборкой в богатых домах. <br/>— Убью, м. <br/>Резким движением Дейдара перекинул за спину увесистую косу, потом поправил то и дело сползавший набок бюст. Чересчур длинная юбка тоже мешала, заставляя спотыкаться на каждом шагу и путаться в подоле. Вот если её слегка приподнять… <br/>— Семпай, прошу вас, не повторяйте такое на людях! — горестно воскликнул Тоби. — Иначе вас не посчитают порядочной девушкой и не возьмут на работу! <br/>— Тем лучше, — огрызнулся Дейдара. — Ненавижу такие миссии. Сплошной обман и никакого искусства, м. <br/>Краб-уборщик в корзинке, предусмотрительно прикрытой салфеткой, согласно закопошился. <br/>— Ну, почему же, — Тоби хихикнул. — Как только доберётесь до цели, применяйте ваше искусство сколько душе угодно. Лидер так и сказал: пусть этот несчастный кусок глины с клешнями приносит хоть какую-то пользу. Да и деньги нужны, чтобы отстроить убежище заново. <br/>Тоби помолчал, ожидая, пока Дейдара растопчет сорванный с головы венок из маргариток. <br/>— Зато вы только представьте, семпай, какой чистой станет наша организация!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>